capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Richard Aiken
Richard Aiken is a character from the Resident Evil series. He was the Backup man for Bravo Team, and also supplied communications for Alpha Team. He is also charged with looking after the inexperienced Rebecca Chambers. His weapon of choice is the shotgun. Story After being attacked in the Raccoon Forest, Richard, along with most of the other Bravo Team members, made his way to the Spencer Mansion in the original game. In the mansion he found Rebecca sleeping, and told her she should move to a safer place. In their search through the mansion they spotted Sergei Vladimir and Ivan recovering TALOS. As they move on, they make it to the attic and are first ambushed by crows. As they entered the attic in an attempt to contact the rescue helicopter, they were attacked by the giant snake called Yawn. As they both survive Yawn's first strike, Richard sacrificed himself the second time to save Rebecca. Rebecca tried to save Richard but he almost dies from the poison and is later found poisoned and bleeding, by fellow S.T.A.R.S. member Jill Valentine or Chris Redfield (depending on the scenario). Richard, in the original version of the game, dies here. Although, in the GameCube version of the game, if the player manages to get the serum to Richard before he succumbs to the poison, then he will live for a little while longer. Once Richard is fully recovered, he aids Jill in fighting Yawn, where he is eaten after pushing Jill out of the way of an attack from the giant snake. However, in Chris's scenario, Richard does not show up for the battle with Yawn but instead is met in the basement by Chris. Here Richard, just like with Jill's scenario, saves Chris's life from a mutated shark but at the cost of his own life. Before dying in either one of the scenarios, Richard gives the player his radio, which is used to contact Brad Vickers in the escape helicopter and provides an escape from the Mansion. In The Umbrella Chronicles, players learn that Richard left behind his wife Bridgette, who he had assured in a letter that he would be safe. His wife had disapproved of him working in such a dangerous line of work, but Richard justified this by reminding her that he had once watched his baby sister murdered by a criminal without lifting a finger to help her, being paralyzed with fear. He vowed to himself and her spirit that this would never happen again. Physical Appearance 'Resident Evil' Richard was depicted wearing the usual S.T.A.R.S. attire, an orange color tactical vest over a S.T.A.R.S. t-shirt (there seems to be some confusion over whether it is white or orange), combat boots and dark blue army style pants. 'Remake' In the GameCube remake, Richard is portrayed somewhat differently. He is shown without his tactical vest on (probably due to his injuries from Yawn) and just wears his undershirt, which is stained with blood from his wound with the left sleeve torn. He is also shown with a bandaged left arm and the same army style pants as the other S.T.A.R.S. members. 'The Umbrella Chronicles' His outfit hasn't changed since the remake, and the only difference is that he is wearing his orange tactical vest with a radio and headphone with a mic. Other Appearance Richard also appeared in Deadly Silence as a playable character. Gallery Image:RERichard.png|''Resident Evil'' Image:RERemakeRichard.png|''Resident Evil'' Remake Image:RE0RichardConcept.png|''Resident Evil 0'' Concept Art Image:RE0Richard.png|''Resident Evil 0'' Image:REDSRichard.png|''Resident Evil: Deadly Silence'' Image:REUmbrellaRichard.png|''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles'' Image:ShinkiroRebeccaRichard.png|With Rebecca Image:Biohazard_Clan_Master_Richard.png|''Minna to Biohazard Clan Master'' Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Horror Game Characters